If Only You are My Best Friend
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Ciel dan Eve adalah anak kembar yang terpisah karena perceraian kedua orang tuanya. setiap tahun Ciel selalu pergi mengunjungi Eve tapi kali ini kunjungannya memberi pengalaman yang berbeda yaitu, menggantikan adiknya berkencan. / Sho-ai nyerempet / OC/ AU. last chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A.n**: harusnya author nyelesaiin fic yang lain, apa daya, author masih belum bisa mengembalikan bintang CielxSebas shipper ke hati author... author ga bisa bikin fic lope2... cuman bisa kasih bromance... bagi readers yang pernah mengalami hal ini, tolong, kalau punya pemecahannya kasih tau author lewat PM TAT

**Disclaimer: Belong to Yana Toboso, Kuroshitsuji**

**Warning: **Macam Bromance gitulah... unseen typos mungkin... OOC dan feel yang kurang ngena...

**Menjawab pertanyaan Reader-san di Endless Voice, **nggak kok, Sebastian nggak bunuh diri, dia cuman jadi agak stress dan rada psycopath gitu dan terima kasih atas ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya :D

Nah, selamat menikmati minna-san m(_ _)m

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**If only You are My Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

"Seandainya, kita adalah sahabat..." gumam Ciel tak sadar.

Tawa ringan lepas dari mulut Sebastian. "Apa? Apa yang kudengar ini? Kau menyesal jadi pacarku?"

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis dengan wajah mendung. Ahh... seandainya...

* * *

><p>Ciel menyeret kotak berukuran 20 x 40 cm sambil memanggul ransel berwarna biru kehitamannya. Disekanya keringat yang mengalir melewati dahinya. Ternyata membawa kotak berisi oleh-oleh dari halte bis ke rumah ayah dan adiknya cukup melelahkan juga. Tapi semua rasa lelah Ciel terbayar ketika mendengar suara sang ayah dan adik dari dalam rumah.<p>

Ciel mengetuk pintu perlahan dan tak lama, pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok yang mirip 100% dengan Ciel. Bedanya sosok itu berambut panjang dengan rok curly selutut. Orang yang tak fokus bisa mengira bahwa Ciel sedang berkaca.

"CIEL!" jerit sosok dihadapannya yang langsung melompat memeluk Ciel.

Ciel tersenyum membalas pelukan itu. "Lama tak bertemu, Eve."

"Setengah tahun, hm?" suara bariton terdengar dari dalam.

Seorang pria berwajah mirip Ciel dan Eve versi maskulin sedang berdiri memegang apron dan frying pan. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Ciel. Vincent Phantomhive. Ayah kandung dari Ciel Phantomhive dan Eve Phantomhive.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu dan Carl?" tanya sang ayah segera menghampiri dan menyambut kotak yang Ciel bawa dengan susah payah.

"Isinya cemilan buatan ibu," Ciel memaksudkan isi kotak. "Dia baik. Mereka baik." Jawab Ciel simple. Malas membicarakan ibu dan ayah tirinya.

Sebelas setengah tahun yang lalu, sang ibu, Rachel Durless, bercerai dengan ayahnya. Mereka saat itu sudah memiliki Ciel dan Eve yang masih berumur tujuh tahun. Hak asuhpun dibagi dua, Eve ikut sang ayah dan Ciel ikut sang ibu. Mereka membuat jadwal untuk bergantian berkunjung. Dan tak ada yang dinanti-nantikan Ciel selain jadwalnya. Ia agak kurang nyaman dengan Carl, suami baru ibunya yang terlalu 'hyper'.

"Oh! Syukurlah kau datang! Ayah! Kurasa aku telah menemukan pemecahan permasalahanku!" ujar Eve ceria.

Ciel menatap Eve bingung sementara sang ayah memberi tatapan kurang setuju.

"Eve, itu bukan ide yang bagus, baik untuk Ciel, ataupun Sebastian..." ujar ayahnya tak senang dengan apapun itu yang ada dipikiran Eve.

Sebastian... Ciel ingat. Di e-mail yang dikirim Eve sebulan lalu, ia mengatakan tentang Sebastian. Sesuatu tentang pacar yang 'hot', 'sexy' dan 'gentleman'. Dan Ciel sungguh sangsi. Apa benar ada pria yang seperti itu? Rasanya tak mungkin.

"OH! AYOLAH AYAH!" paksa Eve. "Ayah juga yang memaksaku ikut menjadi pendamping ayah tanpa persetujuanku atau menanyakan jadwal kencanku dengan Sebastian!" gerutu Eve.

"Aku ini ayahmu. Lagipula, karena ada Ciel, ayah bisa pergi dengannya." Jawab sang ayah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Membuat frying pan dan apron kini berseberanggan.

"Huft! Yang manapun dia tetap harus menjadi Eve... kau'kan membuatku harus ikut lomba **menyanyi** ayah. Atas nama Eve Phantomhive. Lucu sekali jika Ciel yang maju. Suara kami memang sama, tapi kemampuan kami beda. Dan jangan lupa, **kau** yang bertekad kita harus menang tahun ini." Ancam Eve.

Ciel berdeham. Menunjukan bahwa ia tak senang dengan ketidaktahuan ini. Ciel melipat kedua tangannya setelah sebelumnya meletakan ransel di pinggir pintu. "Jadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Oh! Biar ayah yang jelaskan." Eve berkata jengkel, tapi bukan pada Ciel, melainkan ayahnya.

Eve mengambil ransel Ciel dan membawanya ke kamar Ciel sementara Ciel dan ayahnya duduk di ruang keluarga. Ciel duduk masih dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, jengkel. Ia yakin tak ada yang baik dari berita yang akan ia dengar.

"Dia pernah cerita tentang Sebastian'kan?" mulai Vincent.

"Kekasih yang hot, sexy sekaligus gentleman?" ulang Ciel.

Sang ayah mengangguk. "Yah... begini, kau ingat'kan camp yang selalu kita datangi untuk mengisi liburan?"

Ciel mendesah, "Biar kutebak. Ayah mendaftarkan Eve ikut next star of the camp tahun ini dan berencana mengalahkan keluarga Trident tanpa tahu bahwa ternyata Eve akan berkencan dengan si hot-sexy-gentleman jadi Eve berharap aku menggantikannya untuk berkencan dengan si hot-sexy-gentleman itu."

"PING PONG! Anda benar! Seratus untuk anda! Jadi? Mau'kan?" Eve memberikan bigdoeyesnya pada Ciel sambil menuruni tangga.

"Pertama, young lady, aku lebih senang mendapat seratus dolar dan yang kedua. No."

"what?!"

"Jawabannya no."

"But why?"

Ctik! Tanda urat muncul di sisi kepala Ciel. "Eve... asal kau ingat, biarpun kita kembar... aku ini **laki-laki**. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berkencan dengan laki-laki juga?!"

"Tapi—tapi! Apa kau akan membiarkan ayah tahun ini kembali berdiam diri menatap wastafel selama berjam-jam karena kalah seperti tahun lalu?" rayu Eve.

Vincent melonjak kaget. "Darimana kalian tahu?!"

"Oh ayolah dad... kau melakukannya setiap kali kita tak menang..." jawab Eve santai.

Ciel masih memasang ekspresi datar dan keras. Ia tak perduli. Sudah cukup ia selalu mengalah dengan Eve waktu kecil. Apakah waktu-waktu itu masih kurang cukup bagi Eve membuat Ciel mengenakan pakaian wanita dan harus berpura-pura bertingkah sebagai kakak perempuan karena Eve ingin sekali punya kakak perempuan?

"Ciel... ayah tahu ini permintaan bodoh... tapi, Eve tahun ini pasti menang! Kita akan mengalahkan keluarga Trident!" ujar sang ayah ikut berusaha merayu.

Oke. Ciel akui ia juga sama seperti ayahnya, mereka membenci keluarga Trident. Terutama sepupu mereka si mandruitt (Ciel mempelesetkan nama Druitt dengan kata mandrake) yang selalu ikut, tapi rasanya tak sebanding karena pada akhirnya ia tak melihat wajah kekalahan mereka.

"Kami akan membelikanmu strawberry shortcake lima dan memoto wajah mereka ketika kalah." Vincent melemparkan penawaran.

Masih kurang... gumam Ciel dalam hati.

"Dan demi adik manismu tercinta ini... ya? Kak?" Eve memasang wajah puppy eyes termanisnya dengan mata berair. "Ini kencan pertama kami! Aku tak ingin dia kecewa setelah aku terlalu sering menolak karena kegiatan cheerleding!"

Ciel menghela nafas untuk yang kesekiankalinya. Ia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan adiknya jika ia sudah memasang wajah begitu. Mungkin karena rasa bersalah yang besar? Entahlah. Dan mungkin karena cita-cita serta janjinya untuk selalu membuat Eve bahagia.

Eve langsung melompat kegirangan. "Lusa, jam delapan pagi, kenakan pakaian yang manis! Kami akan pergi ke festival!"

"Festival starry night? Hell?! Kenapa dari jam delapan pagi?!" Ciel baru menyadari jam janjian adiknya.

"Karena kami ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama yang lamaaa~ sudahlah! Pokoknya begitu! Besok kami berangkat pagi, jadi hari ini aku akan memberitahumu apa saja yang harus kau bicarakan dan apa yang harus kau jawab oke?"

* * *

><p>Ciel memperhatikan pakaian yang ia gunakan. Terusan pink satin lengan pendek berenda putih dengan ikat pinggang melingkar lalu berakhir di pinggul Ciel membentuk pita besar, wetges berbulu warna coklat, plus tas jinjing warna kuning gading dengan pegangan mutiara besar dililit pita tak beraturan.<p>

"WHAT THE?! Ukh… Lizzy akan berteriak kegirangan melihat kekasihnya menggunakan pakaian seperti ini," gumam Ciel teringat kekasihnya yang hyperaktif.

Ciel kemudian teringat sesuatu dan memutuskan melakukan hal yang nekad. Terserah jika Eve akan marah nanti. Toh yang penting Ciel masih tetap pergi kencan dengan kekasih Eve yang _hot-sexy-gentleman_ itu.

Segera Ciel membongkar lemari pakaian Eve dan berganti. Kaos oblong warna putih dengan jaket jins biru dipadukan dengan celana jins biru juga. Oh! Dan sneaker kesayangan Ciel yang bermotif acak dengan sedikit aksen jins juga. Ah… betapa Ciel menyukai jins.

Terdengar suara bel dari lantai bawah. Itu pasti si _mister hot-sexy-gentleman_. Tebak Ciel dalam hati. Ciel segera berlari ke bawah, sempat melirik jam dan menunjukan bahwa jarum panjang masih di angka Sembilan, jarum pendek di angka tujuh. Nampaknya orang itu tipe orang yang menghargai waktu. Atau mungkin ia hanya remaja horny yang tak sabar bertemu kekasih manisnya. Oke, pemikiran terakhir membuat Ciel jengkel. Ia harus terpaksa bangun lebih cepat dari jadwal liburnya karena kencan ini dan pemikiran terakhir membuat ketidaksukaannya pada orang itu makin besar.

Ciel sudah bersiap memarahi kekasih adiknya itu ketika ia membuka pintu dan menemukan si mister hot-sexy-gentleman sedang tersenyum penuh kelembutan ke arahnya sambil menyodorkan sebuket sterling silver rose. Matanya melebar saat buket itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Good morning Eve, maaf ya aku membawa ini… aku tak tahu bunga kesukaanmu tapi aku rasa bunga ini cocok denganmu." Ujarnya. Saat ia menyadari tak ada reaksi, ia kembali memanggil 'Eve'.

Ciel tersentak. Ia hampir lupa bahwa sekarang ia adalah Eve. Ia terlalu terkejut karena kekasih Eve itu ternyata tak disangka-sangka membawakan bunga favorit Ciel.

"Ah, maaf, aku hanya sedikit kaget… jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Ciel berusaha menjadi 'Eve'.

Sebastian terdiam dan membuat Ciel nervous. Jangan bilang dia sudah melihat perbedaan mereka berdua hanya dari cara menyambut. _Please! Jadilah tolol!_ Doa Ciel dalam hati penuh kesungguhan. Ia sungguh tak ingin membuat Eve sedih!

Selama ini, Ciel selalu menuruti kemanjaan Eve. Sebenarnya semua dimulai pada hari ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar dan mulai sering mengucapkan kata 'cerai'. Eve sering menangis diam-diam di kamar mereka. Melihat Eve yang begitu sedih, Ciel berjanji bahwa ia tak akan membuat Eve menangis. Semenjak itulah, meski permintaan Eve aneh, seperti sekarang, ia tetap menurutinya.

_Karena itu kumohon, jadilah tolol dan jangan sadari perbedaan kami!_

"Tumben kau langsung mengajak berangkat? Biasanya kau cerewet karena apa yang kukenakan dan sebagainya. Bukannya aku protes," Sebastian akhirnya bersuara. Meski begitu, senyum di wajahnya membuat Ciel sedikit lega. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berbeda, hanya merasa Eve sedikit aneh hari ini.

"Tentu saja! Kan kau sendiri yang bersemangat awalnya, jadi kenapa malah bertanya sekarang? Lagi pula apa gunanya mengomentari pakaianmu kalau pada akhirnya kita malah membuang waktu lebih banyak?" Ciel berusaha menyembunyikan kesalahannya.

Sebastian masih memandang Ciel dengan tatapan bingung dan membuat Ciel bergerak gelisah. Apa lagi yang ada di otak pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu? Kenapa ia memperhatikan sekali perbedaan kecil yang tak berguna begitu? Ternyata benar kata Eve, Sebastian adalah pemuda yang cerdas dan teliti. Tapi ia tak tahu tentang Eve yang kembar, kemungkinan besar ia hanya akan mengira Eve sedang 'masa bulanan' atau berkepribadian ganda. Begitulah isi pikiran Ciel yang sangat ia paksakan.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau menggunakan jins," Sebastian mulai beranjak kembali ke motornya disusul Ciel setelah ia meletakan bunga pemberian Sebastian.

"Aneh?" Ciel bertanya dengan nada merajuk, meniru Eve, meski dalam hati ia bersumpah jika ada sebuah lubang hitam besar ia rela masuk ke dalamnya. Demi apa?! Ciel Phantomhive yang terkenal cool dan keren bicara begitu?!

Terdengar tawa dari Sebastian. Ia berbalik dan menyerahkan helm untuk Ciel yang belum juga naik ke atas motor. "Rasanya kau hari ini jadi berbeda."

Deg! Ciel bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Butir keringat mengalir di pipinya. Orang ini benar-benar tahu cara membuat Ciel terkena serangan jantung tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa selain bicara. Orang seperti ini... orang seperti ini yang menjadi kekasih Eve? Ciel mempertanyakan keabsahan semua cerita Eve tentang Sebastian. Apanya pria gentleman? Terlalu banyak bertanya itu bukan gentleman namanya!

"Kau terlihat lebih natural dan segar. Aku suka kau yang apa adanya seperti ini." Tambah Sebastian akhirnya.

Ia berbalik dan memberikan yang begitu lembut. Senyum yang membuat Ciel langsung membeku. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memberikannya senyum yang begitu lembut dalam beberapa belas tahun ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Ciel apa adanya. Rasanya... seperti sebagian beban yang selama ini menahan Ciel terangkat.

Tanpa sadar Ciel ikut tersenyum. Kali ini giliran Sebastian yang lagi-lagi terdiam. Tangannya bergerak dan mengelus kepala Ciel.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya Ciel dan Sebastian terkenal suatu sihir yang membuat mereka lagi-lagi entah untuk yang keberapakalinya author mengetika kata ini, lagi-lagi mereka 'TERDIAM' dan kali ini satu sama lain.

Seorang bocah lewat dengan sepeda roda tiganya dan berteriak, "AWKWARD."

Ciel lebih dulu tersadar dari kebekuan mereka berdua. Ia berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Sebastian. "Ayo berangkat, sampai kapan kita mau disini?" desaknya berusaha meninggalkan kecanggungan mereka.

Sebastian ikut tersentak. "A—ah, benar juga. Ayo berangkat."

* * *

><p>Motor Sebastian akhirnya menyala, tapi lucunya 'Eve' tidak naik juga. Ia menoleh dan mendapati 'Eve'tengah memandang horror motor miliknya. Keanehan lain dari 'Eve' hari ini yang membuat Sebastian sempat berpikir jangan-jangan 'Eve' itu kembar tapi menampiknya dengan pikiran lain misalnya dengan suatu ide bahwa mungkin saja 'Eve' sedang dalam 'masa bulanan'.<p>

"Ayo jalan kaki saja," 'Eve' akhirnya bersuara.

Alis Sebastian bertaut, "Bukannya kau kemarin yang memaksaku untuk membawa motor ke festival?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

'Eve'nya menunduk dengan alis bertaut dan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Ia seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Oke, ini tak ada dalam rencana Sebastian untuk menghabiskan waktu membahagiakan yang sangat jarang ada karena 'Eve' adalah busy people yaitu melihat 'Eve'nya cemberut di pagi hari.

"Oke. Ayo jalan kaki. Tapi pertama kita antar motorku ke rumah okay?" Sebastian berusaha memasang senyum gentlemannya yang biasa.

"Di dorong?" tanya 'Eve'nya ragu.

Crak! Okay, sesuatu di kepala Sebastian rasanya ada yang putus. Ada apa dengan 'Eve'nya yang biasa sangat memperhatikan penampilan dan bersikap manja? Jalan kaki?! Seandainya di dalam ruangan ia bisa menggunakan motor, mungkin Eve pastilah salah satu dari penggunanya. Dan sekarang Eve malah mengajaknya mendorong motor seakan motor mereka mogok?

"Biar kutitip di tempat Bardo saja, bagaimana?" usul Sebastian akhirnya, tak bisa lagi mempertahankan senyum gentlemannya.

'Eve' mengangguk penuh semangat dan senyum manisnya tadi terpasang kembali. Ah... senyum itu... ini pertama kalinya Eve tersenyum seperti itu. Ia terlihat begitu manis seperti kucing kesayangan Sebastian. Ia tertawa kecil, mungkin Eve yang ada hari ini tidak buruk juga.

* * *

><p>"Jadi? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sebastian begitu mereka sampai di festival.<p>

Festival starry night yang pagi harinya diisi oleh karnaval dan perlombaan-perlombaan sangat ramai. Ciel sampai pening melihat keramaian seperti ini tapi juga senang. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi ke karnaval. Tiga belas tahun mungkin.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Ciel akhirnya bisa mengatasi rasa pusing di kepala.

"Tapi biasanya kau yang menentukan," Sebastian mengucapkannya dengan senyum jengkel di wajahnya.

"Tapi kau yang memaksa untuk pergi kesini," balas Ciel dingin.

"Kau akan protes jika aku yang memilih, seperti biasa." Sebastian mulai terpancing.

"Tidak hari ini." Ciel ikut mulai emosi.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Kalau kubilang mungkin ya mungkin. Sudah! Cepat tentukan!" ujar Ciel yang akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran.

Baru Ciel terkejut ketika mendapati Sebastian menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan sedikit percikan amarah. Akh! Bodoh! Ia terpancing! Padahal Eve pernah bilang bahwa Sebastian sudah biasa mengalah padanya jadi apa yang Ciel lakukan tadi benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaan mereka.

Sebastian melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berdiri tegak dengan sikap superior. "Baik. Ayo naik itu." Sebastian menunjuk salah satu wahana permainan karnaval dengan wajah dingin dan nada datar.

Ciel bermaksud mengalah karena merasa bersalah ketika akhirnya ia melihat apa yang Sebastian tunjuk. Merry-go-round... untuk anak-anak! Balas dendam juga ada batasnya tahu! Ciel menatap Sebastian dan melemparkan death glare terbaiknya sementara Sebastian tersenyum congkak.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang hari ini tidak akan protes?" tantangnya.

"Urkh! Bring it on then!"

* * *

><p>"Merry-go-round itu... bukannya terlalu berbahaya untuk anak kecil... uph!" Ciel menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.<p>

Sebastian disisinya juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Ciel begitu karena menahan diri agar tidak muntah sementara Sebastian berusaha menahan tawa yang sejak mereka di merry-go-round terus memaksa keluar.

Sekali lagi death glare dilemparkan ke Sebastian. "Kau... urgh! Kau sengaja memilih itu'kan?!" tuduh Ciel emosi.

Sebastian menggeleng tanpa berkata apa-apa, masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Melihat itu wajah Ciel memerah karena malu dan marah. Tega-teganya dia mempermalukan Ciel seperti itu?! Fine!

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel dengan suara lemah.

Mendengar lemahnya suara 'Eve', rasa khawatir langsung menghampiri Sebastian dan bertengger di wajahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku... perutku rasanya mual, carikan sesuatu yang manis..." pintanya lesu.

"Hmm? Hot chocolate kesukaanmu?" tanya Sebastian kembali menjadi gentleman.

Ciel menggeleng. "Belikan aku... es krim strawberry, caramel machiato, permen kapas, dan lolipop..." pintanya yang ditambahi wajah little kitty super imut.

Sebastian merasa hatinya terpanah untuk yang kedua kali saat melihat wajah imut itu dan tak sempat lagi memikirkan keanehan pesanan dari 'Eve' kesayangannya itu. Sebastian tanpa menunggu detik berubah menjadi menit langsung segera pergi ke tempat dimana ia dapat membeli pesanan untuk 'Eve'.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sebastian sudah kembali dengan kesusahan. Tangannya penuh oleh pesanan 'Eve' yang sekarang tengah duduk santai memakan permen kapas. Tentu saja permen kapas yang 'Eve' beli sendiri berhasil membuat Sebastian speechless.

Ciel menoleh dan berpura-pura baru melihat Sebastian datang. "Oh? Akhirnya kau datang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis. "Kau terlalu lama jadi aku beli sendiri."

Hahaha... Sebastian benar-benar ingin sekali mengamuk rasanya sekarang. Evenya... evenya... entah kenapa Evenya hari ini begitu menyebalkan dan keras kepala.

"Eve... lain kali kalau festival bertepatan dengan jadwal bulananmu sebaiknya kita jangan pergi," ucap Sebastian akhirnya. "Aku bisa gila..."

Tanpa disangka-sangka Evenya tertawa lepas. "Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku duluan?"

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintahmu, my lord," sindir Sebastian.

'Eve'nya menjulurkan lidah. "Makanya jangan sok jadi gentleman," ia kemudian berdiri dan menepuk pundak Sebastian. "Hari ini saja, ayo jadi anak-anak lagi," ajaknya ceria.

Sekali lagi untuk yang kesekiankalinya Sebastian terdiam terpesona. Eve yang sekarang mungkin menyebalkan tapi... dia lebih menyenangkan... rasanya seperti kau tak perlu memakai topeng apapun di depannya.

Senyum terukir di wajah tampan Sebastian. "Baik! Kalau begitu hari ini ayo nikmati festival sepuasnya! Oh ya, kudengar ada lomba melukis dengan tomat di salah satu stand, ayo kesana!" ajak Sebastian ikut semangat.

* * *

><p>Seharian penuh mereka habiskan untuk bermain di karnaval dan mengikuti games yang ada di stand-stand festival. Mereka saling mencoret wajah di stand lukis, saling memakan permen kapas punya lawan, sok kuat saat masuk rumah hantu yang berakhir dengan kekecawaan karena tidak terlalu horror hingga menonton pertunjukan sulap. Tertawa, bertengkar, seakan mereka bukannya baru bertemu hari itu. Dan itu memberikan tamparan realita untuk Ciel.<p>

Matahari sudah mulai kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya dan Ciel baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ia sangat menikmati waktunya dengan Sebastian. Ia sangat tak ingin hari ini cepat berakhir. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah perceraian kedua orang tua mereka, Ciel bisa tertawa puas. selama ini ia selalu memasang topeng sok tegar agar keluarganya tak khawatir. menekan keinginan untuk kekanak-kanakan agar tak membebani siapapun. Tapi dengan Sebastian, ia bisa jadi apa adanya...

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Agar semua tak berakhir seperti ini. Ia segera mendongak dan bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu pada Sebastian ketika menyadari bahwa Sebastian sudah tak ada disampingnya lagi. Ciel menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tak bisa menemukan sosok Sebastian dimanapun. Hatinya mulai kalut, entah kenapa. Ketakutan menyergap hatinya dan membuat matanya semakin liar mencari sosok Sebastian. Masa lalu saat ia tak bisa menemukan ayah dan adiknya dimanapun kembali muncul.

Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan melingkar di kedua bahunya dan melingkari seluruh tubuhnya dengan mudah. "Surprise! Kau kaget ya? Hahaha!"

Sebastian tertawa lepas tapi begitu akhirnya kedua bola matanya menangkap air muka dari wajah rupawan yang ada di hadapannya, tawa itu berganti dengan raut muka kaget dan rasa bersalah.

"Eve? Kau tak ap—

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI!" perintahnya sambil berbalik dan memeluk Sebastian erat. Mengubur wajahnya di dada bidang yang lebar milik Sebastian.

Tubuh mungil yang berbalik memeluknya itu bergemetar hebat. Sebastian bisa merasakan cengkraman kedua tangan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya semakin erat. Secara insting, Sebastian balas memeluk lebih erat. Ia menguburkan wajahnya di helai rambut biru keabuan. Dan Sebastian sempat menyadari perbedaan wangi shampoo.

"Kau ganti shampoo?" tanya Sebastian tanpa sadar.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Gerutu Ciel tertahan di dada Sebastian.

Ia bisa merasakan getaran suara sang Eve di dadanya, dan entah kenapa rasanya berbeda. Ia tak tahu apa yang berbeda, tapi rasanya memang lain. Mungkin getarannya? Atau hangat tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya? Sebastian tak tahu dan memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Yang penting sekarang, Eve-nya masih gemetar.

Sebastian menurunkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher 'Eve'. Sekali lagi merasa ada yang berbeda, dan sekali lagi memaksakan diri untuk mengabaikannya.

"Maafkan aku... aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu. Aku tak tahu kau akan setakut itu kehilangan aku..." ucapnya di ceruk leher 'Eve'.

'Eve' menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak suka lelucon seperti ini. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku tiba-tiba seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sebastian hati-hati. "Ini tidak seperti aku akan tiba-tiba menghilang ditelan asap... aku akan selalu di sisimu my love."

Dan pernyataan itu membuat Ciel sadar bahwa sekarang ia bukan Ciel melainkan Eve, saudari kembarnya. Ciel buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan tanpa sadar mengambil dua langkah ke belakang.

"I—itu karena... karena tadi malam aku menonton film zombie! Ya! Zombie!" Ciel menepuk kedua telapak tangannya menjadi satu meskipun dalam hati ia sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Alasan macam apa itu?!

"Zombie? Memangnya ada apa dengan zombie? Kau takut aku berubah jadi zombie?" tanya Sebastian yang lucunya tidak merasakan keanehan dari alasan Ciel. Entah Ciel harus bersyukur atau heran.

"Umm... jadi... er... di film itu sang wanita dan sang pria pemeran utama pergi ke festival seperti ini dan tahu-tahu ada zombie yang masuk lalu mulai menyerang pengunjung. Mereka berdua terpisah..." jelas Ciel berusaha mengarang cerita.

Zombie apa? Bahkan seumur-umur ia tak pernah sekali pun menonton film zombie. Semua terkuak dari mulutnya karena kebetulan tadi topeng zombie lewat di belakang kepala Sebastian.

"AH! Kembang api! Akan dimulai! Ayo ke lapangan utama!" ujar Ciel sambil menyeret Sebastian yang tentu saja, penasaran dengan kelanjutan film zombie tontonan Ciel. Ciel hampir lupa bahwa menurut cerita Eve, film zombie adalah film kesukaan Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Pesta kembang api pun dimulai. Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang sekarang matanya takjub memandang kembang api. Syukurlah akhirnya Sebastian berhenti menanyakan perihal film zombie itu. Ciel tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika Sebastian tiba-tiba bilang ingin menonton juga. Tak mungkin'kan ia membuat filmnya? Senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. Pikirannya kembali memutar kesenangan yang mereka alami seharian ini lalu tersadar oleh bunyi keras letusan kembang api. Mengingatkan bahwa semua kesenangan ini hanya sementara.<p>

Genggaman tangan Ciel mengerat. "If only you are my best friend..." gumam Ciel tak sadar, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tawa ringan lepas dari mulut Sebastian. Rupanya genggaman tangan yang mengerat mengalihkan perhatian Sebastian, mengembalikannya ke 'Eve' mungilnya. "Apa? Apa yang kudengar ini? Kau menyesal menjadi pacarku?"

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis dengan wajah mendung. Untungnya sekitar mereka gelap jadi Sebastian tak akan menyadari perubahan air muka Ciel. Ah... seandainya... seandainya mereka tak bertemu seperti ini. Seandainya mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Seandainya... Sebastian bukan kekasih Eve. Ciel tersentak oleh harapannya sendiri. Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

Sebastian kembali menatap 'Eve' dan mendapati 'Eve' memukul pipinya sendiri beberapa kali. Kerut di dahi Sebastian terlihat tapi senyum tak pudar dari wajahnya. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan mungil itu menjauh dari pipi chubby penggoda.

Dengan cepat Ciel mengalihkan fokusnya pada mata Sebastian. Saat itu juga ia ingin berteriak. Mengatakan bahwa ini tidak adil. Eve tidak adil. Kenapa selalu ia yang mendapatkan yang terbaik? Kenapa selalu ia yang bersenang-senang? Kenapa harus ia yang mengenal Sebastian lebih dahulu? Kenapa?

Mata Ciel mulai berair tapi ia tak menangis. Ia menahannya. Tapi meski gelap, Sebastian bisa melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca itu. Hati Sebastian nyeri. Rasanya sesak untuk bernafas. Aneh. Padahal ia sudah biasa melihat 'Eve' menangis, jadi kenapa sekarang rasanya menyakitkan?

"Eve?" panggilnya perlahan. "Ada apa?"

Rasanya Ciel ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia bukan Eve. Ingin sekali ini berhenti mengalah pada Eve. Tapi ia teringat bahwa Eve juga pasti mengalami hal yang menyakitkan atas keadaan keluarga mereka. Tidak, ia tidak boleh egois. Jadi Ciel menggeleng.

"Sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir," Ciel akhirnya mengutarakan sebagian dari hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. "Meski festival berakhir, bukan berarti pertemuan kita juga akan berakhir'kan? Kita masih bisa bertemu besok. Kau tinggal menghubungiku dan kita akan bertemu."

_Seandainya semudah itu._ Ciel tersenyum kecut. Tapi ini benar-benar akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Jika ia menemui Sebastian sekali lagi, Sebastian akan menyadari bahwa 'Eve' yang malam ini adalah Ciel dan hubungannya dengan Eve akan hancur.

"Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu malam ini." Ciel berusaha mencari alasan. "Semua karena kau menakut-nakutiku tadi!"

Sebenarnya Sebastian ragu dengan alasan 'Eve'. Pasti ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal, yang mampu membuat Evenya sampai tak melonggarkan genggaman tangannya sedikit pun, seakan mereka akan terpisah selamanya. Tapi ia tahu 'Eve'nya sedang berusaha menutupinya. Dan jika 'Eve' berharap ia tak tahu, maka Sebastian akan diam seperti mau 'Eve'.

Dipeluk Sebastian sekali lagi sosok mungil dihadapannya itu. "Baik. Ayo bersama lebih lama. Setelah acara kembang api selesai, ayo ke bukit bintang. Bukannya kau bilang ingin melihat konstelasi dengan lebih jelas?"

Ciel mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sebastian. Tak mengeluarkan sepatahkatapun lagi bahkan setelah mereka pulang dari bukit bintang. Sebastian semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran 'Eve'.

* * *

><p>Mereka baru sampai perempatan, masih satu blok lagi dari rumah 'Eve', tapi 'Eve' tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Sampai disini saja. Sayonara." Ucapnya dengan nada datar dan dingin.<p>

Oke. Sudah cukup dengan sikap gentleman yang Sebastian pertahankan sejak tadi. Ditariknya bahu 'Eve' dan membuat mata mereka saling lurus bertatapan. Mata 'Eve' membulat lebar dengan tindakan Sebastian.

"Apa yang menganggumu?" tanya Sebastian serius.

_Katakan... katakan..._ lubuk hatinya memaksa untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi ketika melihat pantulannya, pantulan Eve, di mata Sebastian, keinginan itu melemah. Ia tak ingin melukai saudarinya.

"Aku... tidak tahu... mungkin karena demam?" Ciel mencari-cari alasan.

Segera Sebastian menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Ciel. Memang hangat. "Hmm... aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan rumah. Demammu mungkin parah sampai dapat menyebabkan perubahan sifat seperti ini. Harusnya kau jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tapi kau menantikannya. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sedih." _Eve tak ingin kau sedih_. Tambah Ciel dalam hati.

Senyum tipis kembali mekar di wajah Sebastian. "Aku lebih tak ingin kau memaksakan diri untukku, Eve."

Ah... lagi-lagi rasanya menyakitkan. Ia harus, mereka harus berpisah sekarang. Kalau tidak, Ciel akan kehilangan tembok terakhirnya. Ia begitu menginginkannya. Menginginkan Sebastian menjadi bagian hidupnya di New York. Ia harus secepatnya menjauh sebelum tangannya lagi-lagi menggapai Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau dimarahi. Kita berpisah disini saja. Aku janji akan menelponmu begitu sampai di rumah. Okay? Aku tak ingin besok pagi ketika aku bangun dan membaca koran disana tertulis, 'seorang remaja terkena hypotermia akibat mengantar pacarnya pulang.'" Sindir Ciel yang menyadari bibir merah Sebastian memucat.

Sebastian menyerah kalah dan mereka berpisah disitu. Sebastian membalikkan punggungnya dan pergi duluan sementara Ciel masih terdiam di perempatan, menatap punggung Sebastian. Nampaknya Sebastian menyadari pandangan Ciel jadi ia menoleh lalu melemparkan senyum cerahnya bersamaan dengan lambaian tangan. Ciel membalas lambaian tangan itu sebelum berbalik pergi.

* * *

><p>Ciel menoleh sekali lagi pada Sebastian yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memberi makan kucing-kucing liar. Keinginan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kali sangat kuat tapi ketahanan dirinya juga kuat. Hari ini hari terakhirnya di kota ini. Setelah ini ia tak akan kembali dalam kurun waktu setahun. Dan meskipun ia kembali, ia tetap tak bisa menemui Sebastian. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk merusak hubungan saudarinya.<p>

"If only you are my best friend... not my sister's boyfriend. All the fun that we have, of course that won't be our last time."

Setelah menggumamkannya, Ciel pergi meninggalkan Sebastian tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

Di sisi lain, Sebastian menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut biru keabuan dengan ransel di punggungnya melangkah menjauh. Saat itu juga Sebastian merasakan sesuatu menusuk dadanya. Rasanya punggung itu familiar...

"Sebastian! Maaf! Kau menunggu lama?!" suara Eve menarik perhatiannya. Dan ketika Sebastian kembali menatap ke arah pemuda itu, ia sudah menghilang.

~end~


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n**: harusnya author nyelesaiin fic yang lain, apa daya, author masih belum bisa mengembalikan bintang CielxSebas shipper ke hati author... author ga bisa bikin fic lope2... cuman bisa kasih bromance... bagi readers yang pernah mengalami hal ini, tolong, kalau punya pemecahannya kasih tau author lewat PM TAT

**Disclaimer: Belong to Yana Toboso, Kuroshitsuji**

**Warning: **Macam Bromance gitulah... unseen typos mungkin... OOC dan feel yang kurang ngena...

**Mia Kazemiya-san**, hehehe, ini belum ending kok, ini three-shot, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**Lolexis Claudius-san**, bukan,bukan, ini three shot kok, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**Minoru-san**, hehe, tenang, ini ada lanjutannya tapi fic ini lebih condong ke arah bromance, gapapakan? ngomong2, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**Bona Nano-san**, hehehe, ini gak sad ending kok, terima kasih atas pujiannya dan terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**Cho Min Ra-san**, ini belum ending kok, masih ada satu chapter terakhir, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**Alif Ryeosomnia-san**, hehehe, fic ini three-shot dan saya pastikan happy ending tapi ga yakin sesuai dengan harapan sih, tapi tetap terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**Fujiwara Kumiko024-san**, hehe, iya, emang nyesek banget ya? ah, benar juga. makasih ya sudah ngingatin :D terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**Hikage Natsumihiko-san**, hehe, makasih banyak atas pujiannya :) terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**Siapa-san**, hehe, iya, sama-sama kok, yah, namanya juga Ciel... btw, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**Hakune An-san**, hehehe, biasalah... lama nih ga muncul (akunya), apa kabar An-san? terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**Evandini-san**, belum kok, belum. masih ada satu chap terakhir :) terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

**fetwelve-san**, belum kok, masih ada sequelnya :) terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf karena lama baru update... :D

terima kasih juga diucapkan untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite, **Cho Min Ra-san, Evandini-san, Kumiko-san, Wendy-san, Luca-san, Fujiwara-san, Lucia-san, dan Lolexis-san.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2<strong>

Ciel mendesah untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam seminggu ini. Semenjak ia kembali ke New York, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang kosong di hatinya. Sebenarnya Ciel tahu itu apa, tapi ia akan berpura-pura tidak tahu agar lubang itu tidak semakin membesar dan jelas. Baik ibu maupun mantan kekasihnya Elizabeth yang kini menjadi sahabatnya tahu perubahan sikap Ciel. Ia memang anak yang tak banyak omong, tapi bukan berarti dia pendiam.

Tanpa terasa liburan musim panas pun tiba. Eve meminta maaf libur musim panas tahun ini ia tak bisa datang karena ada perlombaan cheerleders. Biasanya Ciel akan kecewa, tapi kali ini ia sedikit merasa lega. Ah, dasar pembohong, sebenarnya ia _sangat_ lega. Tiap ingat tentang Sebastian, Ciel jadi emosi tanpa sebab. Ia merasa marah tanpa sebab. Karena itu, sebenarnya ia takut jika harus bertemu langsung dengan Eve dan berbicara tentang Sebastian, ia takut ia akan lepas kendali. Di e-mail saja Ciel harus berkali-kali menghapus apa yang awalnya sudah ia ketik.

"Nee~ nee~ Ciel-kun, nandeshita?" tanya bibinya yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sebelah Ciel, berbisik penuh sensual ke keponakannya sendiri.

"Bibi Ann... berapa kali kubilang aku tak mengerti bahasa jepang?" hela nafas berat terdengar dari Ciel.

Si bibi ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. "Berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil namaku, panggil aku Madame Red! Dan berhenti melamun! Kau membuat pelangganku kabur semua! Ingat, kalau kau tidak bekerja dengan benar, aku dan ibumu sepakat untuk tak memberimu uang jajan!" peringat bibinya pura-pura marah tapi sambil berkedip ke arah Ciel.

Arrghh! Ciel ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya sampai lepas saat ini juga. Karena perubahan sikapnya, sang ibu tiba-tiba mendapat ide **brilliant** yaitu menyuruh anaknya bekerja sambilan di cafe milik saudarinya dengan suka rela. Artinya, tanpa digaji. Ia berharap dengan begitu otak anaknya bisa disibukan dengan sesuatu selain melamun. Saudari ibunya, bibi Ann yang lebih suka dipanggil Madame Red itu lah yang mempunya cafe tempat Ciel bekerja sekarang. Untungnya Ciel punya bakat menjadi barista jadi bukan hal yang sulit.

Sepeninggal bibinya yang kembali ke dalam kantor pribadinya, Ciel kembali bertopang dagu di bar. Mengamati setiap pengunjung yang datang ke cafe dengan bosan. Diam-diam ia bersyukur, meski pun sang bibi maniak merah, tapi cafe ini berwarna pastel netral berpadu dengan warna tan muda. Suasananya juga dihijaukan oleh tanaman-tanaman hias hidup yang sengaja di tanam di dalam. Kaca pembatas sendiri diberi tempelan daun-daun berguguran yang indah plus sulur yang menjulur. Membuat cafe ini mendapat julukan leaf cafe. Tapi, meski Ciel berusaha menyibukan pikirannya dengan mengagumi interior cafe, otaknya mengkhianatinya. Sekali lagi pikirannya terbang ke bermil-mil jauhnya.

* * *

><p>Sebastian memandangi Eve yang sedang berlatih cheerleading tanpa berkedip. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama semua sudut, lekuk, dan bentuk. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Eve yang sekarang dengan Eve di hari festival... mereka benar-benar berbeda. Sebastian tak dapat lagi merasakan rasa nyaman yang sama. Tak dapat lagi merasakan ringannya bersikap. Aneh. Padahal kalau mereka orang yang sama harusnya Sebastian tetap dapat merasakannya. Dan ia tak pernah melihat senyum itu lagi. Senyum lembut yang menenangkan dan terasa begitu natural.<p>

Sebuah tepukan terasa di bahu Sebastian. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Bard, kawan dekatnya, menyeringai. "Kau jangan menatap kekasihmu dengan tatapan penuh hasrat begitu,"

Sebastian langsung sweatdrop. "Yang menatapnya penuh nafsu siapa? Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh..."

Sekali lagi matanya melayang ke arah Eve. Atau mungkin Eve memiliki alter ego yang kebetulan hari itu muncul? Jika benar begitu, ia ingin sekali saja lagi bertemu dengan alter ego Eve, bertanya apakah ia membenci Sebastian? Apakah sebaliknya, ia justru menyukai Sebastian? Apa dia menikmati waktu mereka bersama? Sebastian bukannya tidak mengingini Eve. Ia masih mencintai Eve, hanya saja 'Eve' yang satunya lebih mampu membuat Sebastian nyaman dan menjadi diri sendiri. Sesuatu yang sejak dulu ia cari dan butuhkan, tempat untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri tanpa harus memasang topeng.

"Apa yang aneh? Sudahlah, kau tak perlu bohong. Musim panas begini tentu saja pikiran kita sebagai laki-laki melayang ke 'sana' bukan?" ujar Bard sambil menyikut Sebastian berkali-kali.

Tentu saja Sebastian sweatdrop dengan pikiran Bard. Beruntung ia diselamatkan oleh dering ponselnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celana dan mendapati tulisan yang tertera di layar adalah 'father'. Segera Sebastian beranjak menjauh dan disindir Bard bahwa itu telepon dari selingkuhannya. Sebastian mengabaikan sindiran Bard dan mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya yang berada di kota yang berbeda darinya seksama. Tak lama air muka Sebastian berubah, ia melirik ke arah Eve, seakan sedang menimbang sesuatu, sebelum memberi jawabannya.

* * *

><p>Ciel baru saja bersiap melepas celemeknya ketika melihat satu pelanggan baru. Gezzz... padahal sebentar lagi mereka mau tutup, tapi seperti ujar bibinya, pelanggan tetaplah pelanggan. Terpaksa Ciel batal bersiap pulang dan mengambil daftar menu. Ia melakukannya dengan setengah hati karena toh tak ada tamu lain lagi yang tersisa selain tamu yang baru datang itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sudah berhadapan dengan pelanggan terakhir. But, how? Bagaimana bisa orang ini tiba-tiba muncul di New York? Eve tak mengatakan apapun tentang pacarnya itu pergi ke New York! Tunggu, kalau Eve tak mengatakan apapun berarti Sebastian tak menceritakannya pada Eve. Mungkinkah ia curiga dan mengetahui kebohongan mereka waktu itu? Tapi dari ekspresi terkejutnya, kelihatannya Sebastian masih tak tahu apa-apa. Baiklah, Ciel harus tenang. Ia tak boleh menampakan ekspresi bahwa ia mengenal Sebastian. Sekeras mungkin Ciel berusaha berekspresi datar dan menanyakan pesanan. Dapat Ciel lihat ekspresi terkejut Sebastian.<p>

"Kau...? Eve?" ucap Sebastian tak percaya.

Jantung Ciel berdegup kencang. Gawat... ia tidak boleh menyebabkan Eve susah. Dengan dingin Ciel menatap Sebastian. "Eve? Aku yakin kau salah orang. Aku laki-laki sir."

Wajah Sebastian yang awalnya dipenuhi ekspresi terkejut perlahan berubah menjadi senyum mencurigakan. "Hm? Begitu? Maaf kalau begitu. Kau mirip sekali dengan Eve yang kukenal."

"Oh," gumam Ciel berusaha tetap tenang. "Jadi, can I take your order?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sure," Sebastian tersenyum lebar. Selebar senyuman di dalam ingatan Ciel. "Cappuccino, please, umm... siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah dada Ciel. "Kau tak mengenakan name tag."

Ciel terdiam. Oke, ini berbahaya. Jika Sebastian ingin mengetahui namanya, itu berarti Sebastian ingin mengenal Ciel lebih dekat. Dan jika ia ingin mengenal Ciel lebih dekat, itu artinya ia curiga atau penasaran. Apalagi nama belakang Ciel masih menggunakan nama belakang ayahnya. Semua pasti terbongkar dan Eve akan bertengkar hebat dengan Sebastian. Ciel baru saja ingin kembali menjawab dengan nada dingin dan mengatakan nama asal-asalan.

"Ciel! Tolong nanti kau tutup toko ya? Bibi ada panggilan mendadak," teriak Madam Red tiba-tiba tepat sebelum suara keluar dari mulut Ciel.

Ciel memutar bola matanya jengkel saat melihat kilatan senang di mata Sebastian. Ia mendesah dan mengiyakan permintaan bibinya tanpa bicara sepatahkatapun lagi pada Sebastian. Ciel segera pergi ke balik bar dan membuatkan cappuccino untuk Sebastian. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sebastian dan ternyata Sebastian sendiri terang-terangan menatapnya sambil memasang senyum yang sekarang dirasa Ciel menyebalkan. Saking jengkelnya, tanpa sadar ia membuat gambar tengkorak berpita di atas cream cappuccino Sebastian.

"Pesanan anda," ujar Ciel dingin sambil melempar icy glance ke Sebastian seraya meletakan pesanan Sebastian.

Sebastian berusaha keras menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Ciel dan semakin keras berusaha ketika melihat gambar yang ada di atas cream cappuccinonya. Ciel bermaksud kembali ke bar, diam-diam ingin mengambil boneka voodoo lalu menyelipkan nama Sebastian dan mengutuknya ketika pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Sebastian. Ia menoleh sambil tanpa sadar memasang kerutan di dahi yang manis.

"Namamu Ciel?" tanyanya.

"Hhh... kalau benar lantas kenapa? Apa kau belum puas sudah mengetahui namaku?" gerutunya.

"Hey, aku tamu!" Sebastian pura-pura protes.

"Tamu menyebalkan yang melakukan pelecehan berhak ditendang." Balas Ciel dingin.

Mata Sebastian membulat. "Pelecehan? Upphh! HAHAAHHAA! Sejak kapan aku melecehkanmu? Aku hanya menanyakan namamu, dan ketika tahu namamu Ciel, aku penasaran, apa kau orang Prancis?" tanyanya disela tawa yang tak terbendung lagi itu.

Wajah Ciel memerah malu. Sebenarnya tadi ia hanya asal bicara karena terdesak. Jengkel mendengar tawa Sebastian disentaknya tangan itu dan tanpa menatap Sebastian ia berkata, "Totalnya $ 4,99. Silahkan letakan uangnya di dalam buku menu."

Lalu, tanpa menunggu bahkan memperdulikan permohonan maaf Sebastian, yang sebenarnya Ciel juga tak yakin disini Sebastian yang salah, ia berlalu dan mengunci diri di ruang pegawai. Tak perduli jika nanti Sebastian pergi tanpa membayar atau mencuri sesuatu, yang penting sekarang ia berharap bisa tenggelam di telan lubang hitam. Setelah sekitar lima belas menitan Ciel baru keluar dan mendapati kursi Sebastian sudah kosong. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyebar ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar kaca pembatas diketuk.

Ciel mendongak dan mendapati Sebastian tersenyum kemudian menunjuk gedung laboratorium yang berada tepat di seberang jalan. Ia kemudian menunjuk jam tangannya, membuat Ciel menilingkan kepala dan memasang ekspresi bingung. Ia bahkan menggerakan dagunya, bertanya maksud Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum lalu sekali lagi menunjuk jam tangannya dan melambaikan tangan. Lucunya ia bahkan memberikan kedipan jahil pada Ciel yang sukses membuat Ciel berkedip tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Mata Ciel tetap tertuju ke sosok Sebastian, menatap punggung lebarnya yang bergerak menyebrang jalan lalu masuk ke dalam gedung yang ia tunjuk tadi. Apa maksudnya ia tinggal disana sementara? Di dalam laboratorium? Ciel pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jam dinding di cafe. Jam lima lewat. Apa maksudnya ia menunjuk jam tangannya tadi? Dan semua pertanyaan Ciel terjawab ketika ia bermaksud mengambil uang dari buku menu untuk esspresso tadi. Sebuah memo terselip disana.

_Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Aku bekerja sambilan di laboratorium di depan sana sampai musim panas berakhir. Berhubung esspresso buatanmu enak, aku akan datang tiap hari di jam yang sama. Sampai bertemu besok, Ciel. ^^_

Yang membuat Ciel tertawa geli adalah, diujung memo yang ditinggalkan Sebastian ada gambar seekor kelinci berkacamata dan berjas, seperti yang ada di cerita Alice in Wonderland, tangannya teracung ke atas dan membentuk tanda 'V'. Betapa terkejutnya Ciel ketika ia mendongak lagi dan mendapati ternyata Sebastian keluar lagi dari dalam gedung dan kini menatap Ciel penuh arti. Senyum penuh kemenangan yang sama seperti yang Ciel ingat dulu masih ada. Otomatis Ciel membuang muka dan segera menyibukan diri menutup toko. Sempat sedikit menangkap sosok Sebastian yang tertawa puas sambil masuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

* * *

><p>Seperti yang Sebastian janjikan di memo, esok harinya ia datang lagi di jam yang sama seperti kemarin. Beberapa belas menit sebelum cafe tutup. Tentu saja Ciel senang, tapi tentu saja lagi, dia akan berpura-pura tak senang. Ia memasang wajah dinginnya, mengabaikan bibinya yang terus menyikut Ciel mengatakan bahwa Sebastian sangan tampan dan sebagai dan sebagainya, membawa buku pesanan dan menyerahkannya ke Sebastian sambil bersiap mencatat.<p>

"Ah! _Bonne soiree,_ Ciel. _Ca va_? (selamat sore Ciel, apa kabar?)" ucap Sebastian tiba-tiba saat Ciel bermaksud mengambil pesanannya.

"hah? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Ciel kebingungan.

"Pfft!" Sebastian berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kau sama sekali tak merespon saat kutanya kau orang Perancis atau bukan, jadi satu-satunya cara untuk mendapat jawaban pasti adalah dengan menanyakanmu dalam bahasa Perancis."

Ciel mendengus sinis. "Oh ya? Yakin bukan untuk pamer?"

Sebastian mengedipkan matanya pada Ciel. _"Bien sur que non_.(of course not.)"

"Argh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan jadi hentikan, kay?" gerutu Ciel.

"Oke, asal kau berjanji mau menemaniku mengobrol setiap aku datang." Tawar Sebastian.

"Aku juga punya pekerjaan tahu."

"Tapi aku datang ketika toko sudah sepi," Ujar Sebastian sambil memasang wajah memelas. Melihat Ciel yang melipat tangan di dada, pertanda ia tak terpengaruh, ia mengubah taktiknya. "Nona cantik berbaju merah," panggilnya tentu saja pada Madame Red. Otomatis wajah Madame Red cerah. "Bolehkah aku mengajaknya ngobrol setiap aku datang? Aku mohon?" ujar Sebastian sambil sekali lagi memasang eskresi memelas.

"Ahaha, tentu saja boleh asal tak banyak pelanggan." Ujar sang bibi luluh.

"Aunty ANN!" peringat Ciel.

"CIEL..." sang bibi ikut memperingatkan.

Ciel mendesah kalah. "Whatever, pesananmu?"

"Black," ujarnya kali ini dengan pesanan berbeda. Mungkin takut Ciel membuat gambar tengkorak lagi di atas cream.

Setelah itu Ciel dipaksa duduk di depannya. Dan meski Sebastian bilang ingin Ciel mengobrol dengannya, mereka hanya duduk diam menatap ke luar kaca pembatas. Setiap Ciel bermaksud akan pergi, Sebastian akan mulai berbicara bahasa Perancis yang entah kenapa Ciel merasa seakan menginsult Ciel, jadi ia akan duduk kembali dan menemani Sebastian dalam diam hingga pesanan Sebastian habis lalu pulang.

Bohong kalau Ciel bilang ia tak menikmatinya. Bahkan terkadang dalam diam kita bisa lebih menikmati sesuatu. Sebenarnya ia malah sangat menikmati duduk diam bersama Sebastian. Meski tak bicara, rasanya mereka seakan berbicara satu sama lain dalam hati. Entah apa tapi rasanya seperti itu. Dan walau ini baru hari kedua pertemuan dengan Sebastian, ia yakin liburan musim panasnya akan sering ia habiskan dengan Sebastian. Meski begitu, ia tetap penasaran kenapa Eve sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa?

Begitu sampai di rumah Ciel segera mengirim e-mail pada Eve, berpura-pura menanyakan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Eve dengan Sebastian dan memancing agar arah pembicaraan sampai ke tujuannya. Eve dengan tanpa curiga menceritakan bahwa Sebastian sedang pergi ke luar kota (yang ia tak tahu dimana) untuk membantu pekerjaan orang tuanya. Eve juga mengatakan bahwa orang tua Sebastian adalah ilmuwan jadi Sebastian sedang membantu penelitian mereka. Karena Eve mengatakan ia tak tahu Sebastian pergi kemana, Ciel memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi ia yakin pastilah Sebastian akan muncul lagi karena penasaran.

* * *

><p>"Hai Ciel!" Sapa Sebastian ceria. "Sepi sekali ya?" ia langsung memilih duduk di bar. Saat itu Madame Red nampaknya sudah pulang lebih dulu.<p>

Ciel memasang wajah datar, "Tentu saja karena ini sudah waktunya _**tutup**_." Ucapnya dengan nada sedingin mungkin dan penuh penekanan.

Tawa pecah dari mulut Sebastian. "Maaf, maaf. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat siang aku sangat sibuk dan aku tak bisa bekerja tanpa kopi. Kopi itu sumber tenagaku. Selain itu jam segini aku bisa ngobrol denganmu leluasa tanpa perlu takut pelanggan lain datang. Calypso coffee please," Terang Sebastian berharap Ciel mengerti dan menutupnya dengan pesanan.

Ciel mendesah lemah. "Memang umurmu berapa? Memangnya kau sudah boleh minum rum?"

"Oke, oke, kalau begitu americano saja. Ngomong-ngomong umurku masih 17, kau sendiri?"

"Kalau sangat lelah bukannya lebih baik esspresso? Aku 18 tahun." Ciel tidak berbohong, desember tahun ini ia resmi 18 tahun. Hanya kurang beberapa bulan lagi.

"Hmm... apapun buatanmu aku pasti suka. Apa kau bekerja disini setiap musim panas?" tanya Sebastian sambil bertopang pipi di bar.

"Seperti itulah," jawab Ciel sekenanya sambil membuat pesanan. "Kau itu jago sekali menggombali ya? Sayangnya aku bukan perempuan jadi itu tak akan berhasil."

Sebastian tersenyum kecil. "Itu bukan bualan. Kopi buatanmu adalah kopi terenak yang pernah kuminum, lebih baik dari kopi instan di lab."

Tanpa sadar Ciel ikut tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau tak bisa membandingkan kopi instan dengan kopi yang dibuat dengan proses, bodoh. Perbedaan suhu air panas juga mempengaruhi."

Dan tanpa sadar obrolan pun mengalir dengan natural, seakan mereka tak pernah bertengkar dan bukan baru beberapa kali bertemu. Ciel benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan obrolan mereka yang dengan mudahnya cocok satu sama lain. Hari-hari pun berlalu menjadi minggu dan tak pernah sekalipun Sebastian absen datang pada jam yang sama. Ia akan datang tepat saat toko hampir tutup dan duduk di kursi depan bar favoritnya. Mengobrol banyak hal dengan Ciel mulai tentang sekolah sampai apa yang ia kerjakan hari ini. Walau, tak pernah sekali pun Sebastian mengungkit tentang Eve. Dan jika Sebastian tak mengungkitnya, Ciel juga tak akan mengatakan apapun, karena jika sekali saja Ciel salah melangkah, semua akan hancur berantakan.

* * *

><p>Ciel sedang asyik memainkan PSPnya ketika bel di pintu berbunyi. Ia sudah bersiap memasang senyum bisnis yang sukses luntur ketika mengetahui tamu itu Sebastian. Tho Sebastian tak akan kaget ataupun tersinggung. Ia sudah biasa dibegitukan oleh Ciel. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya segera beralih ke arah jam dinding. Masih jam satu siang dan dia sudah muncul? Tumben? Biasanya ia tak pernah muncul jam segini, belum lagi jam-jam segini adalah jam ramai. Bukannya Sebastian bilang ia tak suka menikmati kopi di tempat yang ramai?<p>

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Wajah Ciel dari yang tadinya berkerut langsung jatuh menjadi datar. Ia pun menghela nafas dan menatap Sebastian lurus, menyadari kantung tebal di bawah matanya. "Kau merindukan kopiku. Harusnya kata kopi jangan kau samarkan..."

Sebastian tertawa kering. "Aku kelelahan setelah menghitung 113 microorganisme lalu memeriksa tiap reagen..." ujarnya langsung menjatuhkan dahi dan kedua lengannya di atas bar tepat di depan Ciel.

"Bodoh, makanya kubilang, istirahat. Kau bukan robot yang bisa bekerja 24 jam—

"Sebenarnya sudah 48 jam..."

"Ya, 48—APA?! 48 jam?! Kau gila?!" ulang Ciel tak percaya dan segera menutup mulut ketika menyadari tatapan para pengunjung. Ia segera minta maaf dan menarik Sebastian ke ruang pegawai yang sebenarnya ruang santai Ciel sendiri karena hanya Ciel pegawai toko itu.

Didorong Ciel Sebastian ke atas sofa tempatnya biasa bersantai. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membasahinya dengan air hangat lalu meletakannya di atas mata Sebastian. "Istirahatlah disini. Aku akan membangunkanmu setelah dua jam," perintahnya. Sebastian sendiri hanya menurut pasrah. Kelelahan karena tidak tidur 48 jam membuatnya bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk menggoda Ciel.

"Boleh aku pinjam dapur pantry untuk membuat makan?" tanyanya lemah seraya menutup mulut menguap. Ciel mengangguk sekenanya.

Sudah dua jam Sebastian tidur. Selama itu tak sekali pun Ciel mengintip karena takut akan membangunkan Sebastian. Ia sedang membersihkan meja di bar ketika tiba-tiba seorang pelanggan memanggilnya dengan suara tinggi dan penuh emosi. Ini tidak akan baik. Segera Ciel menghampiri pelanggan yang memanggilnya. Pelanggan itu seorang perempuan yang marah karena cake yang dipesannya berasa capucino dan yang disuguhkan malah memiliki rasa vanilla. Ciel mendesah, bibinya pasti lagi-lagi memasang label sambil setengah mengantuk setelah malamnya begadang menonton film. Berulang kali Ciel minta maaf, sayang pelanggan itu sudah terlanjur kecewa. Tetapi tepat sebelum pelanggan itu berdiri, dihadapannya disuguhkan pudding oleh Sebastian. Bersamaan Ciel dan pelanggan itu menatap Sebastian dengan bingung. Ciel sendiri sedikit kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ciel berbisik panik.

Sebastian mengacungkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Ciel, mengisyaratkan 'stop' lalu berjalan dengan elegan ke arah tamu.

"My lady, sebagai permintaan maaf atas kesalahan kami tadi, saya persembahkan summer puding with ice cream." Sebastian menyodorkan dessert buatannya sendiri yang disambut antusias oleh tamu. Tentu saja wajah Sebastian menjadi salah satu faktor keberhasilan lain. "Mohon tunggulah sebentar, kami akan suguhkan cake yang tepat."

Ciel segera mengambil tindakan cepat dan mengambil cake yang benar sementara Sebastian menghibur para tamu. Tak disangka pudding buatan Sebastian menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Segera mereka berebut ikut memesan menu yang sama dan tanpa menunggu izin dari Madame Red atau Ciel, Sebastian dengan cekatan segera membuat pesanan-pesanan baru. Ciel sendiri tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena mereka membayar dan Sebastian tak memberi waktu untuk penolakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak lanjutkan saja lagi tidurmu lagi?" tanya Ciel heran sambil berdiri di depan counter dengan Sebastian di sampingnya berlipat tangan di dada, puas.

"Oh, tenang saja. Tidurku sudah cukup. Semua berkat jaketmu. Aroma tubuhmu menenangkanku, rasanya seperti memelukmu langsung." Ujar Sebastian menggoda.

Otomatis Ciel langsung melemparkan death glare terbaiknya. "Dasar mesum..." geramnya tertahan yang sukses membuat Sebastian tertawa.

Dehaman Madame Red menyadarkan mereka. "Jadiii~ berhubung cake buatan Sebastian tadi laku, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada tamu yang ingin makan cake yang sama lagi?" tanya Madame Red setengah menuntut.

Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti. "Bilang saja itu menu khusus musim panas yang ada setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis. Aku akan datang untuk membantu membuatnya."

"TUNGGU!" Ciel berusaha mencerna perkataan Sebastian. "Maksudmu kau juga ingin bekerja sambilan disini?! Tidak bisa!"

"Kata siapa?" Madame Red menimpali. "Aku akan senang jika kau ingin membantu, tapi gajinya tak banyak looo~h," peringat Madame Red.

Sebastian menggeleng tapi tersenyum. "Tak apa, yang penting aku bisa bekerja dengannya," Sebastian mengerlingkan matanya ke Ciel dan sukses membuat wajah Ciel membiru penuh sweatdrop. "Nah, mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya, Ciel." Ujar Sebastian menjulurkan tangannya pada Ciel.

Ciel memandang dingin tangan itu sebelum menyambutnya, tersenyum manis penuh racun dan tak lupa mencengkram erat tangan itu. "Sama-sama."

Semenjak itu Sebastian mulai melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus, di lab juga di cafe. Dan seperti yang diperkirakan, cake buatan Sebastian sangat laku dan wajahnya sangat menarik perhatian pelanggan. Hampir 90% pengunjungnya adalah perempuan dan semua sukses membuat Ciel sakit kepala. Bukannya apa, dia hanya bosan setiap hari mendengar bunyi flash ponsel atau kamera. Sebastian sendiri tak ambil pusing dan malah terlihat menyombong.

"Kau tau? Kau harusnya bekerja jadi model saja," sindir Ciel ketika mereka sedang menutup toko. Ia berbicara sambil merapikan meja-meja.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul, "Tak ada gunanya kalau kau tak ada,"

Mendengar itu, Ciel tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada kursi yang sudah diangkat dan tersandung. Secepat mungkin Sebastian menghampiri Ciel, dan ketika Ciel membuka mata, ia sudah berada di dalam pelukan Sebastian. Rasanya nyaman dan begitu familiar. Rasanya masih sama seperti musim dingin waktu itu. Ciel lupa diri dan tidak ingin melepaskan diri ketika tiba-tiba Sebastian menyentak pundak Ciel. Ciel mendongak dan mendapati Sebastian tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan panik serta bingung.

"Mi—chaelis? Kenap—a"

"Aku pulang duluan." Sebastian memotong dan segera mengambil tasnya lalu keluar toko tanpa bicara sepatahkatapun.

Ciel berkedip beberapa kali sebelum berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sebastian pergi. Ia PERGI meninggalkan Ciel sendiri! How dare he?! Lihat saja, besok ia akan memarahinya! Tapi semua keingin hanyalah sebatas keinginan. Esok harinya Sebastian tidak datang. Juga esoknya, dan esoknya lagi. Ciel termenung dan memikirkan apa yang salah? Apa yang terjadi saat itu? Apakah ia menginjak kaki Sebastian? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Ia tak tahu dan ia tak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Jengkel dengan kesibukan otaknya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan berjalan-jalan di taman. Tho hari ini tidak ramai pengunjung.

Ketika Ciel sedang sibuk berjalan di taman dan mengamati awan, ia menyadari seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Itu adalah Sebastian! Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Ciel tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat itu. Senang? Sedih? Marah? Entahlah. Yang ia tahu adalah ia ingin menghampiri Sebastian sekarang juga, dan ia melakukannya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu ia langsung berlari dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Sebastian. Sebastian kelihatannya terkejut melihat kemunculan Ciel. Tiba-tiba Sebastian berdiri dan berniat pergi, segera Ciel menangkap pergelangan tangan Sebastian.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU?!" tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal.

Sebastian diam tak menjawab dan hal itu justru membuat Ciel makin kesal.

"Hey, Michaelis, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau seenaknya saja memutuskan untuk bekerja di cafe dan sekarang kau tidak turun? Kau pikir dunia ini berjalan sesuai keinginanmu?! Setidaknya kau harus datang untuk men—" ucapan Ciel tertahan ketika ia menyadari tatapan dingin dari Sebastian. Tatapan itu sangat dingin, begitu dingin hingga Ciel bergidik tanpa sadar. "Ke—napa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ciel lemah.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sebastian. "Maaf, tapi untuk sementara waktu, bisakah kita tidak bertemu dulu? Aku ingin menenangkan hatiku sendiri." Gumam Sebastian serius.

Tak ada senyum gentleman ataupun lembut. Tak ada pula tatapan hangat yang menyenangkan. Yang ada hanya wajah datar dan dingin yang penuh keseriusan. Normalnya Ciel akan mendengus atau akan mengatakan 'Terserah!' dengan tak acuh tapi sekarang Ciel hanya bisa terdiam. Keseriusan Sebastian yang tak pernah ia lihat membuatnya terdiam. Perlahan Sebastian melepaskan genggaman Ciel di pergelangan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecut lalu berbalik meninggalkannya sendirian.

Lumayan lama Ciel berdiri kaku tak bergerak di tempat. Begitu Sebastian berbalik pergi Ciel benar-benar membeku. Matanya membulat sempurna, menatap punggung Sebastian yang semakin lama semakin kecil dan menghilang ditelan keramaian. Setelah lumayan lama, Ciel berkedip lalu menatap telapak tangan yang ia sebelumnya gunakan untuk menahan Sebastian. Sebenarnya saat itu ia ingin bertanya kenapa? Ada apa? Apa Ciel berbuat salah? Kenapa hati Sebastian tak tenang? Raut wajah sedih dan mata berair tak bisa Ciel sembunyikan. Ia mendongak, menatap ke arah dimana Sebastian menghilang penuh kesedihan.

"Ada apa... Sebastian?" tanya Ciel akhirnya lirih.

~Ch. 2, The End~


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright to Yana Sensei**

Warning : This is a **bromance** darling~

Terima kasih kepada : **Cho Min Ra, Enamel Illyane, Fujiwara Kumiko024, Lucia Michaelis, PapuyuLezato, Seijuurou Eisha, Chicken vulpes vulpes, Evandini23, Wendy love 26, lolexis Claudius **yang sudah follow dan favorite fic ini TvT

Lolexis Claudius-san, hehehe, ini chap terakhir, semoga sesuai harapan ya :)

Minoru-san, hehe, alasannya dijelaskan disini, umm... happy ending ga ya? saya juga bingung tapi kayaknya hepi ending deh, hyehe

HakuneAn-san, makasih sudah selalu setia denganku, hehehe

Bona Nano-san, oke, hehehe, ini last chap lho...

siapa-san... saya amnesia... hahah, becanda, oke, oke, ini next and last, semoga menarik hati anda :)

Seijuurou Eisha-san, aish, pengen sih update sering apadaya, ini last chap ._."

Evandini23-san, huehehehe, makasih ya udah bikin greget, *lho?* btw, ini last chap loh

Cho Min Ra-san, siiip! ini last chap, silahkan menikmati :D

* * *

><p>Ch. 3<p>

Sudah enam hari sejak hari dimana Sebastian meminta agar mereka menjaga jarak sementara waktu dan itu membuat Ciel sedikit, ah sebenarnya sangat, sangat khawatir. Ia sering melamun memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak dan telinganya akan berdiri setiap bel pintu terdengar. Matanya akan beralih secepat kilat ke pintu lalu kembali memasang wajah kecewa saat mengetahui itu bukan Sebastian. Ia tahu Sebastian mungkin saja sedang sibuk membantu orang tuanya, tapi biasanya ia akan tetap mampir ke cafe untuk istirahat. Ini terlalu absurb. Ciel tak mengerti. Ia telah menghubungi Eve dan Eve bilang mereka masih baik-baik saja jadi menurut Ciel ini pasti tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang lalu. Jadi apa?

Ini memang tidak seperti Ciel. Biasanya ia tak perduli jika orang pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi entah kenapa, dengan Sebastian, semua jadi berbeda. Ia sangat takut tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sebastian. Masalah mereka belum beres dan Ciel sangat tidak berharap mereka berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Setidaknya dirinya dan Sebastian harus membicarakan apa yang salah. Apa jadinya nanti, entah mereka akan bermusuhan atau berbaikan, akan menjadi asing lagi satu sama lain juga tak apa asal mereka tidak berpisah dengan cara seperti ini.

Benar! Harusnya ini langkah yang Ciel ambil berhari-hari sebelumnya. Toh ia bukannya tak tahu Sebastian bekerja dimana. Ia diam-diam sengaja masuk lebih pagi agar bisa melihat Sebastian yang baru datang ke lab. Nampaknya masalah benar-benar serius karna selama tiga hari pertama Sebastian selalu membawa kopi instan dari luar. Dalam hati Ciel mendengus mengejek, merasa kopi itu tak sebanding rasanya dengan kopi buatannya. Toh, Sebastian sendiri yang mengatakan ia jatuh cinta dengan kopi buatan Ciel. Dan sudah tiga hari Sebastian tak keluar. Sebastian pecinta kopi dan ia membutuhkannya seperti mobil membutuhkan bensin. Benar juga! Kenapa ia tak terpikir hal itu sama sekali? Ciel akan datang membawakan kopi untuknya sekalian menanyakan sebenarnya ada masalah apa diantara mereka. Ia menetapkan hatinya. Jikalaupun mereka akan bertengkar hebat lebih baik begitu dari pada saling diam dan melakukan perpisahan menyakitkan tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Bi! Aku pergi sebentar!" ujar Ciel begitu selesai membuat kopi yang ia letakan di gelasnya sendiri karena memang cafe mereka tak menyediakan take order.

"Pastikan berbaikan ya!" seru bibinya seakan tahu tujuan Ciel kemana.

Ciel mendengus, "Aku tak janji." Gumamnya kecil.

"Kau HARUS berbaikan dengannya! Cake buatannya laku sekali tahu! Juga wajahnya sih..." Madame Red meletakan telunjuk di pipinya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau sudah bersuami, bi..." ujar Ciel sebelum menutup pintu cafe.

* * *

><p>Ragu-ragu Ciel masuk ke dalam lab tempat Sebastian magang sementara. Begitu masuk ia langsung bertemu dengan resepsionis dan menanyakan tempat dimana Sebastian berada. Setelah tahu dimana, Ciel segera pergi ke sana tapi sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan, Ciel bertemu dengan dua orang dewasa, pria dan wanita, sedang sibuk berdiskusi. Takut salah masuk, Ciel dengan sopan bermaksud menanyakan tempat Sebastian berada dan langsung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu dari dua orang itu.<p>

"Kau Eve kekasih Sebastian bukan?" ujar sang pria.

"Dia kekasih anakmu? Manisnya!" ujar yang wanita.

Belum sempat pembicaraan ini jadi lebih jauh, Ciel langsung berbicara. "BUKAN! Aku bukan kekasih Sebastian. Namaku Ciel, aku..." Ciel terdiam. Siapa? Dia siapanya Sebastian? Temankah? Sahabatkah? Teman ngobrolkah? Ciel mendesah. Mencoba memilih jawaban paling netral. "Aku kenalannya. Dia biasa minum kopi di cafe tempatku bekerja. Hari ini aku datang untuk mengantarkan kopi untuknya." Jelas Ciel.

"Aah... begitu, maaf ya. Kupikir kau Eve. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan kekasih Sebastian di hometown. Ah, perkenalkan, aku ayahnya Sebastian dan ini rekanku, Angela."

Ciel membungkuk sopan. Setelah obrolan singkat Ciel permisi untuk menghampiri Sebastian. Ciel sudah bersiap berperang tapi pemandangan di depannya membuat Ciel tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum lemah. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit berjingkit, berusaha agar tak menghasilkan suara yang terlalu nyaring. Di hadapannya Sebastian sedang tertidur, berbaring di kedua tangan yang terlipat tak beraturan di atas meja. Ciel menoleh ke sekeliling, jika Sebastian sering menginap pastilah ada selimut disini. _Ah! Itu dia!_ Ciel segera mengambil selimut itu dan menyelimuti Sebastian pelan.

Lama Ciel memandangi sosok Sebastian yang terlihat agak pucat dan lelah. Beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajahnya dan sepelan mungkin Ciel menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut tersebut. Ciel sekali lagi mendesah lemah. Ah, betapa ia merindukan hari-hari dimana ia dan Sebastian berbincang seperti dulu. Saat ini, meski sudah sedekat ini tapi entah kenapa Sebastian terasa jauh, dan itu membuat dada Ciel terasa nyeri. Meski sudah sedekat ini, Ciel tetap saja tak dapat mendengar suara Sebastian. Tapi ia bisa apa? Egois sekali jika ia memaksa untuk membangunkan Sebastian sekarang hanya untuk pertengkaran yang akan membuat Sebastian semakin lelah. Mungkin, hari ini bukan hari yang baik. Sebastian sepertinya lelah sekali.

Ciel tersenyum tipis, "Istirahat yang cukup, bodoh. Kalau kau tumbang tugasmu justru tak akan selesai." Setelah berkata begitu ia segera keluar dan kembali ke cafe.

* * *

><p>"Ini karena bibi memaksanya bekerja disini!" gerutu Ciel tiba-tiba di hari ke sembilan sambil mengelap nampan berwarna silver.<p>

Sudah berlalu tiga hari semenjak Ciel mengantarkan kopi untuk Sebastian. Ia meminta agar ayah Sebastian tak menceritakan kedatangannya. Melihat ekspresi lelah Sebastian saat itu, Ciel memutuskan untuk memberi sedikit waktu. Tapi ia bukan orang yang sabar. Ciel bertekad jika hari ke sepuluh Sebastian tak muncul juga, maka ia akan memutuskan untuk melupakan bahwa ia pernah akrab dengan Sebastian. Meski jengkel dan bertekad akan bertengkar demi kebenaran, ia tak sanggup juga memarahi Sebastian yang kelelahan. Mungkin memang lebih baik mereka tak usah bertemu lagi.

"Loh? Kok jadi salah bibi?" tanya bibinya heran tapi kemudian maklum. "Sudahlah Ciel. Kau tahu'kan ia kesini untuk apa? Lagipula ia belum jalan-jalan, mungkin saja ia sedang menikmati keindahan kota New York sekarang—ah... panjang umur sekali bocah itu," ujar sang bibi ketika menyadari pelanggan yang baru saja masuk.

Tanpa sadar senyum cerah terpasang di wajah Ciel. "Michaelis!" panggilnya.

Bahkan suaranya pun menggambarkan perasaannya. Ia sempat lupa bahwa ia dan Sebastian bertengkar sebelumnya, kalau ia bisa katakan begitu. Karena dari pada dibilang bertengkar, semua lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa Sebastian menjauhinya secara tiba-tiba tanpa Ciel tahu apa sebabnya.

Sebastian sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Apa kabar Ciel, Madame Red? Kulihat ada yang sedang terkena penyakit rindu..." sindirnya pada Ciel.

Otomatis pipi Ciel menggembung dan bibinya tertawa lepas. "Okay, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk ngobrol. Aku akan menonton Sex and The City yang baru kupinjam di kantor."

Sepeninggal Madame Red, Sebastian yang baru saja duduk di depan Ciel, berbatasan dengan bar, Ciel langsung menodong Sebastian dengan pertanyaan kemana saja Sebastian selama ini dan mengatakan tentang kekhawatirannya. Ia juga menanyakan maksud pernyataan Sebastian waktu itu tentang hatinya yang tak tenang (Ciel yang sudah keburu emosi jadi terbawa ego dan memutuskan untuk batal minta maaf). Ciel sedikit menyesal telah memarahi Sebastian ketika melihat wajah bersalah Sebastian. Ia bahkan semakin tak enak ketika Sebastian meminta maaf dengan ekspresi terluka. Tentu saja bukan maksud Ciel untuk membuat Sebastian berwajah begitu, tapi tiba-tiba Sebastian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ciel memasang wajah yang sama.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke hometownku." Ujar Sebastian melemparkan senyum lemah.

Tanpa sadar Ciel mengeratkan cengkraman pada nampan. Ia berusaha membuat suaranya tetap stabil, "Oh?"

Senyum Sebastian berubah jadi senyum cerah, membuat Ciel membeku kaget. "Jadi hari ini kau harus menemaniku jalan, kay? Toh hari ini tak ada pelanggan sama sekali,"

"Aku bukan bos disini, baka." Balas Ciel.

Sebastian menoleh ke arah Madame Red. "Manager! Hari ini aku pinjam Ciel ya sebagai bayaran kerja sambilan?" ujarnya sedikit berteriak.

Madame Red dari dalam kantor mengacungkan jempolnya santai. "Go ahead! Ciel, temani Sebastian ya! Kalau tidak gajimu kupotong!"

Sebastian sendiri kembali menatap Ciel dan memberi senyum penuh kemenangan sementara Ciel menatap Sebastian separuh jengkel. "Kau ini benar-benar seenaknya!"

Dan meski Ciel terlihat jengkel dengan 'kencan' yang tiba-tibai itu, ia tetap saja tak dapat berbohong bahwa ia bahagia. Mereka pergi ke sudut kota untuk mengantri di stand fish and chip sederhana tapi terkenal. Berfoto dengan badut di acara ulang tahun seorang anak yang tak mereka kenal. Beruntung Sebastian berwajah tampan dan sukses merayu ibu-ibu disitu. Ciel sempat geli ketika seorang ibu-ibu mencolek bokong Sebastian. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke pasar dan mencoba berbagai macam topi juga baju.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa hari telah sore dan mereka sampai di taman kota duduk santai sambil tertawa lepas. Saat sedang berebut burger, sepasang muda-mudi lewat di hadapan mereka. Otomatis Ciel teringat akan Elizabeth, mantan kekasihnya. Senyum sendu terpasang di wajahnya. Bodoh. Ciel benar-benar bodoh. Rasa marahnya yang bertumpuk waktu itu membuatnya gelap mata. Dan meski ia tahu bahwa ia salah paham, ia tetap tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk berkata 'maaf'.<p>

Ia ingat, hari itu ia masih kacau karena Sebastian dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat Elizabeth berjalan dengan seorang pria, bercengkrama ria dan berpelukan. Emosi dan kekecawaan membuatnya tak berpikir jernih. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama ia langsung menghampiri Elizabeth dan mengajak putus saat itu juga. Selama seminggu ia mengabaikan Elizabeth dan ketika tahu bahwa ternyata semua hanya kesalahpahaman, ia tetap tak mampu untuk berbaikan. Ia terlalu malu.

Sebastian nampaknya menyadari kesedihan Ciel. "Aku punya kekasih di hometown," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Ciel menoleh cepat, "Oh ya? Lalu?"

"Melihat gulali yang dipegang gadis itu aku langsung teringat kekasihku," ungkapnya sambil pura-pura mendesah lemah lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Ciel.

"Haha, gulali... Memangnya pacarmu manis seperti gulali?" tanya Ciel sarkasatik. Eve memang manis, tapi karena wajah mereka sama Ciel enggan mengakuinya karena dengan mengiyakannya berarti ia mengiyakan bahwa wajahnya juga manis.

"Umm... dia sangat manis."

Alis Ciel naik ketika mendengar kesungguhan dalam kata-kata Sebastian. Sebagai seorang kakak tiba-tiba rasa mengintrogasi muncul. Dengan pertanyaan seperti ini ia bisa tahu seberapa besar kesungguhan Sebastian kepada Eve.

"Baik?"

"Sangat baik."

"Manja."

"Itu juga."

"Dan kau tidak merasa susah karna kemanjaannya?"

"Tidak, justru kemanjaannya menyenangkan. Apalagi wajah cemberutnya, ia terlihat lucu ketika ia sedang marah dan cemberut. Dahinya berkerut tapi pipinya mengembung. Seperti marmut..." gumam Sebastian.

_Marmut? Cemberut? Sejak kapan Eve suka cemberut?_ Pikir Ciel bingung. "Apa dia imut?"

"Tentu, dia mungil dan imut."

"Bagaimana dengan suaranya?"

"Suaranya indah,"

"Rambutnya?"

"Rambutnya juga indah."

Diam-diam Ciel merasa senang mendengar adiknya dipuji. "Apa dia cantik?"

"Ya." Sebastian tiba-tiba menatap Ciel. "Dia sangat cantik."

"Kau sangat memujanya ya?" tawa kecil kabur dari bibir Ciel. Puas mendengar bahwa adiknya sangat dicintai tapi di saat yang bersamaan

Sebastian tersenyum. "Sebenarnya kau menanyakan adikmu atau dirimu sendiri?"

"Cough!" Ciel tersedak mendengar jawaban Sebastian. Ia secepat mungkin mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sebastian dan menyadari bahwa Sebastian sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sudah ia duga ada yang aneh semenjak pertanyaan soal kemanjaan. "Sejak kapan?" ucapnya tak sadar.

Sebastian mengamati langit di atasnya. Matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang mengawang. Entah kemana. "Sejak aku menangkapmu saat kau hampir terjatuh. Rasa familiar itu, rasa yang berbeda dari yang kurasakan saat memeluk Eve."

Ciel langsung membungkuk 900 ke Sebastian. "Maaf! Kau pasti marah! Maafkan aku! Lampiaskan saja semua padaku tapi kumohon jangan benci Eve!"

Lama tak terdengar ada jawaban yang mengalun ke telinga Ciel. Takut-takut ia mendongak dan mendapati Sebastian menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menahan tawa yang memaksa keluar dan sebagai gantinya bahu Sebastian berguncang hebat. Haha... Ciel tersenyum kosong. Dasar sial... dan disini ia sudah dipenuhi rasa bersalah serta sepenuh hati minta maaf tapi yang didapatnya malah dianggap sebagai lelucon.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?" tanya Ciel dengan suara horor. Aura di sekitarnya menjadi hitam.

"Maaf, maaf!" ujar Sebastian di sela tawanya.

Ciel mendesah. "Yasudahlah... tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau pasti marah'kan?"

Diseka Sebastian sebutir air di ekor matanya lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia berkacak pinggang meluruskan tubuhnya dan menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kalau kubilang aku tak marah, sudah pasti aku bohong."

Ciel terdiam dengan raut muka penuh rasa bersalah. "Biar kujelaskan dulu." Pinta Ciel. "Sebenarnya semua ini salah ayahku. Dia memaksa Eve untuk ikut suatu perlombaan dan tidak menanyakan Eve lowong atau tidak. Diwaktu bersamaan Eve tidak ingin kau sedih karena ini kencan pertama kalian setelah sekian lama. Jadi, dia memintaku menggantikannya. Aku mohon, aku harap kau mau mengerti." Pintanya putus asa.

Sebastian melirik Ciel lalu kembali bicara. "Sebenarnya aku sempat jengkel begitu menyadari ini. Aku ingin marah dengan Eve tapi tidak sanggup melihat wajah menangisnya jadi aku membalasnya dengan tidak menghubunginya selama tiga hari. Gantinya, aku juga tidak pergi menemuimu selama ini. Dan saat kita bertemu di taman waktu itu, melihat wajahmu, melihat wajah Eve, emosiku langsung naik ke permukaan."

Ciel terdiam. Jadi begitu. Jadi karena itu, karena Sebastian telah mengetahui kebohongan mereka. Siapa pula yang senang jika dibohongi terutama tentang hal seperti itu. Dan jika memang ini akhirnya, mungkin lebih baik begini. Biar saja Sebastian marah dengannya yang penting Eve tidak dibawa-bawa.

"Jujur, saat itu aku berpikir, untuk apa sampai harus bertukar dengan saudara kembar sendiri. Apalagi dia laki-laki? Dan kenapa kau mengiyakannya? Bukannya lebih baik ia mengaku saja. Dari pada saat kebohongan itu terbongkar akan terjadi kekakuan dan kecanggungan." Sebastian terdiam mengambil nafas dan menyadari ekspresi Ciel. Ia pun tersenyum kecut, "Tapi... aku kemudian sadar, kalau tidak begitu, aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu'kan? Mungkin kita akan bertemu tapi hanya berakhir dengan menjadi dua orang asing... makanya," Sebastian memegang kedua bahu Ciel dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Aku sekarang bersyukur, kau bertukar dengan Eve saat itu."

Mata Ciel yang awalnya membulat perlahan berubah menjadi lembut. Tanpa sadar kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas melawan gravitasi. "So? We are friend now?" tanyanya.

"No." Balas Sebastian tegas dengan wajah tak kalah tegas.

"No?!" ulang Ciel terkejut.

Perlahan wajah tegas itu luluh menjadi senyum kembali. "We ain't friend, we are best friend, aren't we?" godanya.

Oke. Sekarang kedua ujung bibir itu mengikuti arah gravitasi. "Saus tartar..." komennya yang langsung mengundang tawa Sebastian.

~Fin~

* * *

><p>finisssssshhhhhhhhhhh~ yeaaaahh! setelah berbulan-bulan ga update... gomenasai minna-sama m(_ _)m<p>

terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan untuk yang sudah setia menemani :)


End file.
